geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Crying Souls
"Not to confuse with the hard rated level Crying Souls by Fillefjonk!" '''Crying Souls '''is a Nine Circles Levels remake made by KnobbelBoy, it is considered as a hard or very hard demon due to its difficulty. Overview Crying Souls is one of the Nine Circles remake ever created, it is also one of the first remake created in 2.0. Unlike the other original remake, this one uses a pure 2.0 background and ground design. Gameplay Crying Souls begins as a cube mode, the first part's design is like that of a retro-themed design. The part is a bit hard and requires timing. The next mode is a ship mode, just like the normal Nine Circles ship mode but, it doesn't usually use "Tokyo" blocks or slopes, It uses a 1.6 block slope but still uses a gear saw blade. Next is a ball mode, just like most Nine Circles level, this one is a bit harder too, the ball mode is not that hard but, still needs some timing. Then the game mode is now a cube mode again, but this time its a slow speed, then the player will met a cluster of blue jump ring and jump pads, which there is a spike above the blue jump rings. The player must do a mashing in this part or else, will risk crashing. After that, the word: "Die!" will suddenly appear, as well as the color scheme will become red. Then the music drops, as well as the original epileptic "circles" wave mode comes around. The colors will turn back into green again, the part needs more timing and mashing, also listening to the music can help the player time his/her jumps. The mini wave mode before the dual has a suddenly appearing and moving monsters, which needs to carefully time the player's moves, but when it comes to the mini dual wave mode, its more harder due to the "Circles" slopes suddenly appearing without any warnings or signs. The dual will end as well as the size will return to normal but, however there are 2 moving "circles" slopes, and requires memory. Then the player will teleported above a 2 colored saw blades and the wave mode will end. Then the game mode will become a ball mode, the color scheme is still green but this time, moving blocks are now featured into the ball mode, the wall of blocks will move and becomes a path through the next wave mode. Just as what mentioned earlier in the slow speed cube mode, the color scheme will become red but wont last too shorter and the words: "Just DIE!" will appear, then the wave mode comes around as well as the epileptic wave too. The second wave mode is more harder due to the moving "circles" slopes that requires much more timing and memory. The color scheme will become green again and the mini dual wave mode will also return and after that, the game mode will become a ship in a red and black color scheme. The ship mode is harder than the first one due to the presence of mini portals and yellow jump rings that required to be clicked or else, the player's game will end too early. The game mode will return into the epileptic "circles" wave again, but this time its a bit easier because of the wave in a slower speed. Then the game mode will become a UFO mode, but there are abundance of pink jump rings needed to be mashed and clicked, then a red monstrous-like face will suddenly appear. The game mode will become a triple speed wave again, but this time it needs a much more timing, mashing, and clicks. Then the normal dual wave will also appear. The mini wave mode before the UFO mode needs a mashing since its almost filled with slopes, then the game mode will return as a UFO again, but this time, it now requires timing unlike the other UFO parts mentioned. Then the game mode will be the last wave part of the level, this time. It is the longest and hardest part of the level, its because its longer and has different game mode in one part. The game mode will change back into a ship mode, you should go downwards as well as the ship is in gravity mode. Then, the wave mode will return and last for a few seconds. The game mode will become a UFO again that requires mashing, then the wave mode again but, the wave part can be done with timing, mashing, and skills same as the previous parts of the level. Then the level will become a ball mode which can be done with a few clicks then return into a wave mode and the words: "GOOOOOO!!!!" can be seen. The game mode will become a robot mode. All you have to do is to jump with a good timing then the part will become a cube mode that is more easier than the first cube mode and similar to the ship mode in the previous parts of the level. The level ends as the players is under the creator's (KnobbelBoy) name, then the speed will change and the word: "GG" can be seen. Trivia * This is one of the first Nine Circles remakes ever created in the 2.0 update, this was created before the introduction of Ultra Nine Circles remakes. * The level is verified by Geomania. * This, Ultra Paracosm, and Paracosm Circles are the first nine circles levels to use a song by Xtrullor. * This is the only nine circles to change color scheme during the wave. * This, Sharp Minor, and Antique Circles are the only rated Nine Circles levels with a UFO segment. ** The old version of Sonic Wave did contain a UFO segment, as well * This level doesn't use the 1.4 angled blocks for the nine circles part, but 2.0 blocks. this probably is what got this level starred Walkthough Category:Demon levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:User Created levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Hard circles